If I Fall
by crazybritoutforevange
Summary: Okay... I'm the old crazybrit's sis and I wrote the outline for most of the stories so I'm gonna take over! Muhahaha, and I didn't add that song! BAD HANNAH BAD! The Titans lose their edge when Beastboy leaves. After a year since he vanished Raven trys to
1. Living for you

**Why did you leave?**

He had to leave, for Raven, for himself, for the team.

Raven... he loved her so much, but she would never love him back.

Her eyes a silky violet, her skin soft as a white rose shinning at the darkest of times. She stood out, she was different.

He truly loved her, he always would, but it was better this way.

How could she, the most beautiful girl in the world, love him, a beast?

No, he would never go back, for Raven's happiness, for his sadness.

Twelve months to the day, he thought.

He currently lived with his childhood best friend, Reba, on the docks of the famous Jump City. She had no idea about who he really was.

He went by the name Mark, his father's name (he thought Garfield would blow his cover.)

He was no longer green; four years changed the Titans a lot. He was 6.2, had reckless brown hair and emerald eyes. He wore a long sleeved shirt, baggy trousers and Nike

trainers. Any girl would gladly have him as a boyfriend, many had asked but he refused any offer, no matter how generous, he only had his eyes on Raven...

Raven, she had probably changed the most emotionally. She freely used any emotions she desired. Her violet hair was now long and curled; her clothes were gothic, Hot Topic clothes. She was the most beautiful girl in the entire city, every guy wanted her none could have her.

Beastboy had gone to collage, he took two degrees. One; Zoology, which he aced, and Two; Science which he got an A-. He graduated 1 month ago. He also did some votary work at the shelter, but all the animals were adopted girls mainly, for an excuse to met Mark so the shelter was shut down.

He still had all his Titan stuff, his communicator which had shut down, his clothes, some stuff from his room, multiple pictures of the team, newspaper clipping, bits of everyone's past and present even his, pictures of each individual Titan and loads of pictures of Raven.

He had a good life there, he thought, I wonder if anyone's missing me. No, no one would miss me.

He buried through he treasures, searching his treasures.

"Found it." He mumbled.

A CD with Raven's singing on it.

Raven singing currently in her room and BB in his:

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

BB:

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Raven:

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

BB;

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Raven:

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

BB:

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

It knew the song perfectly; he had recorded it the night he left.

She had a great voice; she could become a professional singer, if she wanted.

"Hey, Mark, you wanna go fishing, I know you a vegan an' all, but if we put them back..."

The unmistakable cries of Reba he thought.

Reba had blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and tomboyish that's a word clothes.

"So, you want to come or not." She asked impatiently.

"Sure, I'll be down in a second."

He kicked the box in his closet and ran down stairs.

What he didn't know is that Reba asked him to go fishing because she was planning something...

Yeah, not very good and short as well. I need ...let's see 10 reviews to continue. It will get better, more romance. It's abscised on a dream I had, it took me about 1 minute to think of it and 20 minutes to type it, and I'm ssssooooo slow. Flames accepted, also was to make it better.

By the way in this fic, Reba and BB are just friends, that's all they will ever be, she likes him just as a friend same with BB.

1st fanfic.

10 reviews to continue a cruddy fic, anyone...guess not.


	2. Leaving the living

Disclaimer: I own everything cough in my dreams cough cough. I just want to rule the world with giant vegetables, own the Teen Titans and have some cabbage. Is that to much to ask, IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK. : sobs:

Ok this is something everyone's written but that makes people relate to it, it gets more original during the end. Sorry, I didn't spend loads of time on it cos I need to do this maths thing :groan: by tomorrow and I don't understand any of it. Just tell me what I did wrong and ways to make it better or something you'll like to add, ideas anything.

Oh, I didn't want to make it too long, but if you want it longer ask.

The next chapy will come at the weekend Sunday and it will be longer.

Leaving the Living

The wind on the Tower's roof began to give Raven goose bumps. But she couldn't take it anymore. He left. A simple thing caused so much damage, the team still was together but nothing was the same after Beastboy left.

Cyborg spent all his time working or training. He would keep to himself mainly, though he would go out to fight crime, which was at a high after BB left. They still managed to win, but only by the shear determination of Robin. They were hanging by a thread, and it was about to snap.

Robin had kept a firm fist over the tower; he would go train for hours, then support himself and Starfire, who were now a couple. He was lucky he had her, without Starfire, Robin would have collapsed from the sheer excruciation of training non-stop.

Then there was Starfire. She no longer cooked, just spent time with Robin, trying to calm him down enough so that he'll take a break.

She had taken it the hardest out of the Titans. Only coming out of her room to fight crime or eat. Sleepless nights thinking about it, going crazy with questions, slowly she convinced her self that she was to blame. She loved him with all her heart, but he hated her, he would always hate her.

She was sitting on the cold stone of the roof. Her violet hair danced in the wind.

"Why did you leave, Beastboy, why?" Raven took the knife beside her and held it to her arm, the cold metal bruising her soft, pale skin,

"Was it because of something I did" she said making a long, deep cut across her skin.

"Because of something I said" her voice rising, as she gave another cut, deeper then the first.

"Because of something I was" she was now yelling because of the pain beginning to swell up in her body.

Blood was now making its way down to the floor. Raven's once pale, soft hands were now covered in crimson blood. Her once violet eyes were now bloodshot.

She looked down at her shaky hands as she made her way to the edge of the Tower, feeling her legs wobble as they tried to support her.

The pain was getting to her now, like a piecing dagger slowly making its way to her heart. A poison worse then jealously or hate, filled her lungs. He violet hair covered her face as she dropped the knife.

"Or, Beastboy, was it because of me?" she whispered as she fell of the top of the Tower.

"RAVEN"

_THE DREAM, flashback_

This is what raven thinks about as she falls, song is just there cos this was gonna be a one-shot here but I LOST A BET- this is when she was younger in Azarth

On St Valentine's Day, 2005, the last day of her life, the legendary super-hero Raven

Roth woke sobbing from a dream of human sacrifice in which she had the been

intended victim.

Her wrists and ankles had been roped. Her body was splayed out, nearly naked and

writhing, over a polished stone bearing the graven image of the snakebird

Quetzalcoatl. The open mouth of the plumed serpent surrounded a dark, hollow

scooped out stone, and although her own mouth was stretched wide by her screams

the only noise she could hear was the popping of flashbulbs; but before they could slit

her throat, before they could bubble her blood in a cup, she was saved by something,

no, someone, but who?

_END DREAM_

"...Because of something I was." A shout came from the Tower.

"Did you hear that" said Mark BB, as they fished near the shore of Titan Tower.

"Hear what, the sound of you snoring." said Reba playfully.

"No, no it was a HEY..."

"What did this HEY sound like, something an idiot would say after he got wised-cracked."

"No, I'm serious, I heard a..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

"I heard it t o o." Reba turned around but Mark had gone.

"O K." Then smiled mischievously.

"I guess he won't mind if I don't know, SNOOP HIS ROOM FOR HIS DIARY, maybe"

Reba smiled once again started to row back home.

She rowed to the shore, abonaded the boat and ran to Mark's room, hoping to find some dirt on him before he got back.

She slowly opened the door, expecting a load of crap sorry for being so blunt to land on her. It didn't, so she opened one eye slowly and was shocked to see that his room was ... clean?

Reba had always expected his room to be heaped with useless junk, dirty clothes and loads of mouldy old Tofu. But instead there were clothes neatly folded clean clothes, a made-up bed, a clean well organised desk, it was the perfect blackmail she thought as she took photos.

She accidentally fell over the bed and hit her head on a cardboard box underneath it.

"Aha, what have we got here? Some sort of portfolio project, perhaps?"

She opened it carefully, just in case there was something fragile in it.

"What's this" she said as she looked at the pictures.

"Raven and Beastboy from the Titans, AH their so cute together, Beastboy looks a lot like Mark, how could he get pictures like this, maybe he's a friend of Beastboy's, it might say where Beastboy went."

As Reba went though picture by picture,

'He's huge fan, a BBRAE shipper too.' she thought.

She was surprised her was into something like this, but she understood why when saw something that shocked her.

It was one picture of Mark and one of Beastboy, Mark's picture had on it 'ME 2005',

Beastboy's had 'ME 2004'.

"But that means..."

"Reba, get your car, we need to get this girl to a hospital."

Like I'll kill Raven of, sad, yes, but It would be really hard to write other chapters.


	3. SO SORRY

Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I'm so so so so so sorry. I really am. First I had writers block, then illness, then school, then I travelled Europe with no computers or anything. I'm really sorry. I promise I will try and update every week, promise. I will try and get the next chapter ready really soon, I'm going for 2000 words so hopefully it will come out in 3 days or 5. Again sorry, I did a new fic though, if you wanna read that. Anyway, SORRY.


	4. Returning

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I was really busy travelling. Argh You hate me now, oh well…….. I can live with the guilt….. any way I did a new story. I did 3 chapters to two stories.

Disclaimer: Why do I need a disclaimer when I own the titans…… in my dreams but I'm putting a disclaimer on that too.

On with the fic…

2 hours later……

"She's just come out of her coma, you may see her now. " said the nurse, who had just come over to an extremely worried Beastboy.

"Thank you." Beastboy said relived that Raven was awake. He walked towards room 32 and opened the door. It was a classical hospital. Everything was blinding white with some tacky green tiles on the bottom of the wall. In the middle of the room was a girl dressed in a white flowing hospital dress sitting up eating something that looked like Jell-O mixed with liver. She looked up at him with a slightly confused look on her face.

"It can't be you."

"What were you thinking! You could of died, do you know how much people care about you. Suicide is not a way out, it's selfish and cruel. Do you know how worried I was." yelled Beastboy angrily. Why would she do this to herself and me, he thought. Anger blinded his love, how, why would she do something so stupid.

"Me, the only reason I was doing this," She pointed to one of her scars, " Was because of you. When you left nothing was the same. Nobody talked, Everybody was miserable. None of us could handle that kind of pressure. We need you, I need you." she cried gently.

He looked at her gently and all his anger was gone. He suddenly felt extremely guilty "Raven, I'm sorry. I didn't know, this is my fault. I hurt you inside and out. I hurt the one person that I swore never to hurt. I hurt the one I love. I was lost until I found you, I don't know what to do with myself. You understand me, I'd of waited for you forever. I can't live without you, I love you so much."

"You, you love me?" she whispered hoping, wishing this was true.

"Yes, with all my heart, I, I love you raven. I would die for you." He answered, smiling at finally admitting it. A colossal weight had been lifted, any hope that had been banished came flooding back to him. He swallowed all his old thoughts of denial and hate and gathered all his courage and asked, "Do you love me?"

Raven looked at Beastboy, her eyes were filled with love, hate, denial, hope, joy, despair and tranquillity. Looking into them was like seeing someone's soul, it was feeling her emotions. Beastboy was overwhelmed by emotions until a lash of pureness filled his heart.

Nothing mattered right now, just him and Raven, sitting in silence, time didn't exist, just the words coming out of her lips.

"Beastboy, how could I love anyone else but you." she smile ecstasy as she got up and kissed him.

Beastboy was in paradise, him and Raven, together at long last. He didn't want this to ever end. Her skin was

as soft as ivory, his hand latched on to hers so perfectly it was like there hands had been carved for one

another's.

"Hey guys, how's Raven….." Reba burst into the room then stopped and smiled at the couple, "Ah, when's the wedding.?

"Hey, Raven this is Reba, Reba this is Raven." Beastboy introduced them, flushing.

"Mark, everyone knows who the Titans are, come to mention it you do look a lot Beastboy. He's way cuter then you." she said trying to see how much she could get out of him, just to see if he'd admit first. "Don't you think Raven." she carried on, giving Raven a wink.

Catching on Raven continued, "Oh, yeah, Beastboy's really good-looking, but I personally prefer Cyborg, he's so dreamy."

"Hey, I thought you liked me, I mean what's Cyborg got that I haven't huh." Beastboy said feeling dejected.

"Common sense. You gave away your identity you buffoon." giggled Reba, "I knew it, I knew I recognised when I saw you again."

"Okay, You got me. I'm a Ex-Titan." said Beastboy playfully.

"Ex-Titan? Oh no, your coming back to the team." Raven frowned.

"Fine, just come with me on one date no titan interruptions, kay?" he pleaded.

"I would love too."

Beastboy took Raven by the arm and lead her to the check out office, they convinced the nurse Raven was fine (after about an hour)they checked Raven out of the hospital and got walked back 'home'.

"Let me get changed into some clean clothes, I'll be back in a sec."

"Where are you going to get clothes from?"

"Magic."

"You can do that, cool."

Raven muttered something and she suddenly dressed in a long scarlet dress.

"Where do you want to go Beastboy?"

"This little place by the docks." Beastboy said playfully.

"Okay." she smiled in return.

He covered her eyes with his hands and slowly guided her down to a small private beach hidden away from the rest civilisation.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Raven looked at the huge sunset in front of her. It was like heaven and earth at war. The sky was jazzy blue fading in with a amalgamation of amethyst and lapis lazuli (type of blue). The sunset started out with a rich burgundy, then it dulled down to a vivid ochre. Slowly it went up to a saffron sort of shade, then dieing down to a coral pink and finishing with a soft lilac. It was breathtaking, gleaming in the distance.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, gazing in ore at this magnificent spectacle.

"Yes, you are." He whispered in her ebony ear.

"Beastboy, that's so corny." she giggled.

"You just don't know how lovely you are." He countered in return.

Raven turned crimson.

"Ah, you are so tacky."

"You love it." he laughed.

"No, I love you."

She gave him kiss and he fell backwards and chuckled.

"It's pretty comfy done here, wanna join me?"

He pulled Raven down on the sand and they burst out laughing.

"Beastboy, really."

"Don't I get a kiss."

"For what?"

Beastboy thought about this for a second, "For doing this."

He kissed her for a minute then tittered, "Now can I get my kiss."

"Of coarse."

It went on like this for 10 whole minutes.

"Beastboy, we should get back. The titans can't mange a villain 3 handed."

"5 more minutes." he grinned.

"Beastboy, get up." she smirked in return.

"Okay, okay."

He turned into eagle and flew to the gigantic T on the shores of Jump City, with Raven not far behind. He looked down at the shimmering water sparkling in the sunset's last call. He was worried on how the other's would take his little disappearing act. He knew they'd be angry, and he except that, what he wasn't sure of though was how they'd take it afterwards.

They soon arrived at the tower, and Beastboy was getting butterflies. He was terrified of the others not excepting him, like when Terra betrayed them or if they'd kill him on the spot.

Raven looked at him as if saying, I know your scared but I'm sure it'll go fine.

She knocked on the door twice, then waited, tapping her foot impatiently.

Cyborg came to the door, looking rather irritated.

"I'm sorry, we don't do interviews or…. Beastboy."

"Hi Cy." he said, expecting the worst.

"GUYS, GUYS, BB'S BACK." Cyborg boomed at the top of his voice.

Soon Robin and Starfire joined Cyborg at the door.

"We missed you dawg, your staying right, you have to stay." pleaded Cyborg with a look of desperation on his face.

"Yes, of coarse I'm staying." he replied looking a bit shaky after the friendly greeting.

"Good, Friend Beastboy has been reunited with the Titans." Starfire beamed.

Beastboy was surprised at this odd greeting. He had expected a little more anger.

'I suppose they don't want me to leave, at least they can relax now and be back to their normal self's.' he thought.

"Raven, where did you find him." asked Robin.

"I, um, had an accident and he saved me and brought me to hospital." she said calmly, but the look in her face and the tone of her voice stopped anyone asking further inquiries.

"Beastboy, I suppose you want to see your room. We haven't changed anything." Robin said.

Beastboy walked back to his room, it looked exactly the same. Even the mouldy tofu on the floor, it was nice having his old room back. He felt in place again.

Beastboy sighed, why did he run away? He caused so many people grief.

He walked up to the roof to get some fresh air. He walked up the stairs and opened the pewter door. Sitting on the far edge of the roof was an ashen skinned girl with violet hair whirling in the wind.

"Hey Beastboy, come join me."

He slumped down beside her.

"What you thinking about?" he asked the fair girl besides him.

"What's it like to fall?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know, I've never tried." asked the jasmine eyed boy.

She got up from her original position and stood sideways on the edge of the tower.

"Get up."

"Raven," asked the changeling, "What are you doing."

"Falling." she answered simply.

"You'll die." he gaped.

"Do you trust me?" she said, looking straight into his eyes.

"Yes, I do, with my life."

"Then hold onto me."

He held onto her, looking down at the periwinkle blue below them.

"On the count of three, we fall. One, Two Three."

They leaped of the roof into the peaceful air below then, awaiting a icy blanket of sea water. Time seemed endless, a never ending drop into nothingness, it was the most awkward, fantastic wave of inspirational, peaceful, thoughts of mind one could ever experience.

A sweep of wind blew in their face making their hair dance wildly.

"This is it." yelled Beastboy over the wind.

"Three, two, one."

They plunged into the serenity of the water, disturbing it's once steady beat.

Beastboy emerged from the bitter sea first, soon to be followed by the violet haired witch.

"Raven, you okay?"

"I'm fine, lets go up."

Raven put a bubble of inky black ore around them and lifted the back into the safety of the Titan's rooftop.

"How come we're alive." inquired Beastboy, stunned.

"Because we kept our feet pointed down from the pressure, it would have been like a sheet of diamonds if we hadn't."

"To think we are one of the first people to try that, without dieing." Beastboy pointed out.

"Well you're the first person to say that on Titans roof."

"Good point."

Sorry It's not that good, please review. :¬)

PLEASE, I'M BEGGING HERE, ON MY KNEES, REVIEW.


End file.
